1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to user interfaces for irrigation systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to graphical user interfaces for remotely monitoring and controlling irrigation systems.
2. Related Art
Mobile irrigation systems used in the agricultural industry include elevated water conduits with a plurality of sprinkler heads depending from the conduits for dispensing water to an irrigated area. The water conduits are supported by towers mounted on wheels that propel the towers along the ground to be irrigated. Pivot type irrigation systems include a series of sections connected at a pivot end to a water source such that the sections follow a circular or curved path about the pivot end during operation. Lateral type irrigation systems also include a series of sections, but rather than pivoting about a single point follow a generally linear path.
Users must manage various aspects of the operations of such irrigation systems including, for example, water application rates, irrigation starting positions, irrigation ending positions, irrigation start times, direction of travel of the irrigation systems, and application of chemicals via irrigation system accessories. Modern irrigation systems include control systems for automatically managing certain aspects of irrigation system operations. Such control systems allow users to program irrigation start positions, irrigation end positions, irrigation application rates, irrigation start times and other operational parameters. Such control systems may additionally allow users to program irrigation system accessories, such as accessories for applying pesticides and fertilizers.
It is often desirable or necessary to modify the operation of irrigation systems during operation in response to, for example, changes in weather or to allow for maintenance of the irrigation system or the irrigated area in which the system operates. There may be tens or even hundreds of irrigation systems controlled by a single irrigation control system, and a user may need to make a modification when he or she is in the field performing visual inspections of the irrigation systems and corresponding irrigated areas. Modern irrigation control systems are not suited to enable users to quickly and easily modify operation of multiple irrigation systems. Accordingly, there is a need for a system which overcomes these limitations.